los enamoramiento de Hinata
by Reichelhina
Summary: te das cuenta que no disfrutate tu vida pero que fue lo mejor. one shot.les aseguro que les va a gustar..


En mi corta vida de edad de 25 años no he tenido muchos novios. Talvez no disfruté mi vida, adolescencia al máximo o no tuve suficientes relaciones con hombres. Mis amigas si disfrutaron de una vida intensa es todos los sentidos. Las escuchaba hablar, las veía divertirse y porque no, hasta compartir novios.

La primera vez que me enamore tenía 8 años. Apenas estaba empezando a distinguir entre la atracción o más bien el me gusta la forma de ser de alguien. Se llamaba Neji. Lo vi una tarde de primavera, en las que las flores de mi jardín habrían sus pétalos y los distintos olores de estas se impregnaban en mis manos y cuerpo. Lo vi y me gusto. Era un chico bello, de ojos iguales a los míos, y su cabello largo negro, lo hacían parecer alguien interesante. Pero, su forma era muy distinta. Era arrogantes y prepotente. Mi ilusión termino el mismo momento en que este a propósito me tiro a la piscina de mi casa, sabiendo que yo no sabía nadar. No fue el hecho de saber que era mi primo por parte de mi padre. Aun me gustaba, pero sus insultos y su forma de tratarme tan mal, terminaron por desilusionarme de él.

.

Ya estando en la primaria del mejor colegio de Japón, me di cuenta que los chicos populares no se fijan en las tontas. Sasuke era el más popular del colegio y como otra más me enamore de él. Y como no hacerlo. Sus ojos negros, su piel blanca, cabello azabache y rostro de chico guapo. Era el chico más guapo entre las chicas. Lo veía cuando entraba al salón y cuando salía de este con su mejor amigo Naruto y su novia Sakura. Eran el trio perfecto. Aunque después de un tiempo supe que él no estaba con ella porque la amaba sino porque era su prometida para casarse cuando fueran mayor de edad. Se decía que su mejor amigo Naruto estaba enamorado de ella.

Pero mi ilusión termino el día que me aposto con sus demás amigos. Aposto que se llevaría a la más tonta y sosa a la cama, pues según ellos, yo era la que meno demostraba mi enamoramiento por él, la que no se le tiraba encima cuando llegaba. Fue mi primer beso. Tenía 15 años y la verdad no fue como me lo imaginaba que seria. Cuando duramos unas semanas como novio e intento llevarme a la cama, lo rechace alegando no estar preparada. Se enojó conmigo.

Al día siguiente lo escuche hablar con su amigo Naruto. Este le reclamaba por lo de la apuesta, le decía que parara con eso que me iba a lastimar, pero el muy desgraciado dijo que pararía cuando me acostara con él. No pude evitar delatar mi presencia en la puerta al caer un libro de mis manos justo en la puerta del salón en el que se encontraban los dos solos. Me miraron y yo solo pude disculparme, salir corriendo y no regresar hasta la semana siguiente al colegio. La situación cuando regrese, todos me miraban con pena y hasta me molestaban. Que ilusa había sido.

Un día alguien me empujo, mis cosas cayeron y la persona menos esperaba me ayudo a recoger. Era Naruto, acepté su ayuda, pero no le di las gracias, no quería tener más relación con ellos.

.

En la secundaria aún no había aprendido que las relaciones amorosas no eran lo mismo. Se llamaba Gaara y me enamore de verdad de él. Fuimos novios por un año. Era atento conmigo y muy amable. Aún seguía virgen, no quería dar el paso hasta estar segura, a pesar de que ya casi cumplía los 18 años. Era una ilusión lo que sentía por él, con el tiempo me di cuenta de eso. Pero termino cuando al terminar el colegio, sus padres se mudaron del país. Nos manteníamos en contacto, pero un día abrí los ojos y le dije que lo mejor era dejar la relación hasta ahí. No había futuro, los novios lejos unos del otro no funcionaria. Él se enamoraría de otra que estuviera siempre con él en cualquier momento.

.

En la universidad todo era más distinto. Allí las chicas tenían novios, maridos, amigos con derecho, ligue de una noche. Las chicas iban de fiesta en fiesta todos los fines de semanas, pero yo prefería quedarme estudiando o volver a la casa para estar con mis padres y hermana. Pero mi peor error fue aceptar por primera vez la invitación de las chicas de cuarto que compartía en la universidad.

Ellas me vistieron, maquillaron y peinaron. La verdad es que me sentí hermosa por primera vez, segura de mi misma. Llegamos a la fiesta de un amigo de ellas que estudiaba en la misma universidad. Los padres de este estaban de vacaciones y tenían la casa o más bien la mansión a disposición de ellos. Probé por primera vez la bebida y otras cosas más. Baile con chico de mi edad, que hasta me tocaban los senos y el trasero. Pero no me importaba. Las bebidas y unas pastillas que mis amigas me daban para que me relajara, me tenían volando en el aire. Pero no sé en qué momento un chico que me miraba desde que llegue se acercó a mí.

Recuerdo que nos besábamos de manera hambrienta, me tocaba de manera más atrevida. No sé en que momento llegamos a una habitación grande y me arrojo a la cama. Me besaba el cuello, mi boca y la verdad es que sus besos me gustaban mucho.

Me desnudo, no sentí vergüenza en absoluto. El alcohol te quita todo el pudor que puedas tener. Su cuerpo era fuerte, musculoso. Era la primera vez que veía un hombre desnudo y que uno me veía a mí también. Pero estaba tan excitada, cosa que nunca me había pasado que no me importo.

Sentí su cuerpo encima del mío, besando y mordiendo mis senos con pasión, sus manos no dejaban ni un lugar de mi cuerpo sin tocar. Sentía su miembro encajar entre mis piernas y la sensación era maravillosa. El balanceo de sus caderas moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo, solo me hacía querer tenerlo por fin dentro de mí. Pero me torturaba. En ese momento se me olvido que era virgen y solo cuando lo sentí entrar de una embestida sentí el dolor. Solo dijo en mis oídos antes de empezar a moverse, '' _me alegra ser el primero_ ''. El dolor iba cediendo mientras él se movía saliendo y entrando de mi cuerpo. Sus movimientos eran sincronizados. Paro sus embestidas y me giro quedando boca abajo y el detrás de mí. Lo sentí entrar otra vez, el dolor seguía ahí, pero sentía placer. En esa posición lo sentí mejor, estaba bien dotado el chico y aunque sentía que me partía en dos, lo deje a ser porque me gustaba. Yo no paraba de gemir, menos él. Llegamos al orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo.

El día siguiente cuando desperté, sentí vergüenza de lo que había hecho. Salí de la habitación una ve cambiada antes que el chico entrara otra vez al dormitorio, pues lo escuché duchándose en el baño. No recuerdo el rostro del chico. Había bailado con unos cuantos y la habitación en la que había perdido mi virginidad estaba a oscura. Pero lo que si recuerdo eran sus ojos de un azul hermoso.

.

Trate de olvidar esa noche y en dos largos años de estudio intenso lo logre. Por suerte no quede embarazada. Faltando un año para terminar mis estudios y seguir con los post grado, conocí a alguien o más bien me rencontré con la persona que menos me imaginaba.

Yo iba muy distraída, solo pensaba en el examen tan importante que tenía que presentar, cuando choque con él. El me miro y yo no lo reconocí, solo sabía que se me hacía familiar. Lo que dijo me dejo pensativa ' _'por fin nos encontramos''_ no le hice caso, con una disculpa me fui a coger mi examen. No tenía tiempo para pensar en ese hombre, mi examen era más importante. Pero a la salida de la facultad lo vi parado en la entrada. Me miro y pensé que era coincidencia, pasé de largo. Pero el me siguió y me dijo ' _'no te acuerdas de mi''_ me detuve y lo observé. Claro, era ese chico del colegio de la primaria. Naruto. Como recocerlo, estaba muy guapo, muy diferente al chico con el que nunca cruce palabra, pero si miradas.

Me dijo que también estudiaba en la misma universidad desde hace 4 años. Nunca me lo había encontrado, como hacerlo si la universidad es demasiado grande. Charlamos un rato. Pensé que no lo volvería a ver. Pero al empezar el siguiente semestre coincidimos en una clase y nos tocó hacer pareja de grupo. Mientras más tenía con tato con él, más me fascinaba.

Me enamore del él. Como no hacerlo, era muy simpático, alegre, su sonrisa me contagiaba. Un día por accidente, perdimos el equilibrio al intentar pegar un cartel para una exposición que teníamos. No sé en qué momento me beso y lo acepte gustosa.

Me confeso que le gustaba, quería que le diera una oportunidad. No lo dude y se la di. Teníamos meses de novios cuando decidí dar el paso de hacer el amor con él. Lo amaba y lo deseaba también. Pero esa noche que hicimos el amor en el departamento en el que el vivía desde hace un año, lo supe. No solo me había encontrado con él por segunda vez en la vida. Cuando hacíamos el amor, entre el estaxis de sentirlo dentro de mí, me di cuenta que no era la primera vez que me acostaba con él. Su mirada, era la misma que recordaba esa noche en la fiesta. Era una mirada distinta, había más que solo un deseo físico. Cuando llegamos al orgasmo y él se quedó unos momentos encima de mi recobrando el aire perdido fue que lo recordé todo. Me levante y lo encare. Me sentía engañada, sentía vergüenza. Él se marchó esa noche. Llore como nunca había llorado por nadie. Lo amaba más que mi vida, con tan poco tiempo me di cuenta que nunca me había enamorado.

Paso las semanas. No respondía a sus llamadas, mensajes. Ya había terminado la universidad. Le dije al portero que no lo dejara pasar a mi apartamento. Pero un mes después de salir del súper mercado lo vi, más bien me espero. Llovía y el solo me dijo '' _sube te vas a enfermar si te mojas_ '' no quería subir a su auto, pero no quería que los paquetes que llevaba se mojara. Pero no me llevó de vuelta a mi apartamento. Condujo fuera de la ciudad. Me llevo a una cabaña que me dijo que era de él. No quería, pero prácticamente me secuestró solo dijo que quería hablar. Me dije que lo escucharía y que después de eso se fuera de mi vida.

''' _cuando estábamos en el colegio siempre me gústate, estaba enamorado de ti, pero a ti te gustaba mi mejor amigo. Me reprochaba el ser un cobarde y no atreverme a acercarme a ti. En esa fiesta te volví a ver, me di cuenta que aún estaba enamorado de ti. Cuando te besé y me respondiste, sentí que estaba en el paraíso. Mi deseo de estar contigo fue más fuerte. Era consiente de todo, pero aun así fui capaz de dejarme llevar por lo que sentía por ti. Te hice mi mujer. Cuando volví del baño y no te encontré, Salí casi desnudo corriendo buscándote. Me pase mese interrogando a las personas que fueron a la fiesta o más bien de las que me acordaba que fueron. Te busqué en la universidad, pero no di con tu paradero. Quería hablar contigo, decirte lo que sentía. Me sentía triste, te amaba. Cuando te encontré después de tanto tiempo y coincidir en la misma clase no cabía de la felicidad. Yo te amo y siempre ha sido así Hinata. No te voy a negar que he estado con chicas con las que no sentía nada, pero contigo llene el vacío que hace años tenía'''_

No podía más con la confesión de Naruto. Llore con cada palabra que decían sus dulce labios. Lo abrase.

.

Han pasado ya 5 años y estamos casados. ¿Aún no sabía cómo decirle que íbamos a tener nuestro primer hijo? Cuando llego esa noche del hospital en el que trabaja como doctor, yo estaba nerviosa. Solo me miro y dijo '' _tienes algo que decir amor''_ yo solo asentí. Pero al ver el brillo en sus ojos me di cuenta que ya él lo sabía.

.

.

 **XD. Este one shot me vino a la mente mientras dormía una siesta esta tarde. Me levante con el en la mente. Soñé que lo había escrito y publicado. Después de tanto pensarlo decidí ver como quedaba. Verlo aquí. Primer que hago. Dígame que les pareció en sus comentarios.**


End file.
